


Firelight

by PeroxidePrincet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fireplaces, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Modern AU, Power Outage, Soft Kylux, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: During a power outage, Kylo and Hux spend the night next to the fireplace.(I just wanted fireside smut, sue me.)





	Firelight

The rain pounded at the windows, thunder rolling in the distance. The power had gone out hours ago, but neither could find it in themselves to care. Instead, they laid in front of the fireplace, spread out in a little nest of pillows and blankets. Hux rested his cheek on Kylo’s bare chest, fingers ghosting over one of his many scars. Kylo brushed a hand gently over the small of Hux’s back, and Hux sighed softly in contentment. A car rumbled down the road outside, and Kylo’s iPhone buzzed on the end table, but they ignored both sounds.

“This is nice,” Kylo murmured, voice warm as the firelight that danced on their bare skin.

“It is,” Hux agreed softly. He leaned up to kiss the curve of Kylo’s jaw, fingers running through his hair. Kylo gave a soft sigh of pleasure, pulling Hux closer. Hux smirked and shifted to straddle his waist, leaning down to kiss him. His hips rocked against Kylo’s, and he reached back to press Kylo’s gradually hardening cock against his cleft to rub it there. Kylo groaned, a rush of heat flooding his abdomen at the delicious friction. His large, guitar calloused hands moved to Hux’s hips, groping at soft curves and smooth skin. 

Hux sighed, rolling his hips again before stilling and grabbing for the lube that lay just beside their makeshift den of blankets. Kylo took it from him and slicked the fingers of one hand, reaching around to tease Hux’s entrance. Hux gasped, head tilting back as one of those long digits breached him. Kylo lovingly worked him open, sliding the finger in and out and sending shivers up Hux’s spine.

“Kylo,” Hux sighed, rolling his hips. He reached back to stroke Kylo slowly, moaning as Kylo slid a second finger into him. Kylo groaned.

“So beautiful…” He reached up with his free hand to pinch and rub at one of Hux’s nipples. Hux gasped, chest arching into his touch. Kylo sat up with a groan, plush lips finding Hux’s other nipple and giving it a playful tug of teeth. Hux moaned and buried his fingers in Kylo’s hair. Kylo crooked his fingers to find Hux’s sweet spot, wrenching a cry from his lips. He smirked at that, sliding in a third finger as he kissed his hardened nipple. Hux gasped his name, back arching in pleasure and fingers tugging at his curls.

“Fuck,” Hux groaned, eagerly riding Kylo’s hand as Kylo sucked a mark into his collarbone. “B-below the neck, I have work tomorrow…”

“I know, baby,” Kylo mumbled against his skin, licking at the blooming bruise. Hux panted, reaching back to stroke Kylo again and making him groan. Kylo slipped his fingers out and gently brushed Hux’s hand away, slicking his cock with a few strokes.

“Lay down on your stomach with a pillow under your hips,” Kylo murmured, tapping Hux’s bum lightly. Hux nodded and did as he was told, spreading his legs so Kylo could fit between them. Kylo moved to lay over him, slowly sliding his cock into him and taking his hands. Hux moaned loudly, feeling his thick length stretch and fill him. Kylo kissed his shoulder, squeezing his hands.

“Fuck, love it when you’re on top of me like this…” Hux sighed.

“Yeah?” Kylo murmured in his ear, beginning to rock into him. Hux moaned.

“Y-yes,  _ ah, _ f-feels so good…” He whimpered and laid his head on the pillow, legs spreading further. “S’like you’re protecting me…” Kylo smiled a bit, carefully pressing his weight down onto him and intertwining their fingers. Hux sighed in pleasure. Kylo started fucking him deeply, kissing under his ear. Hux moaned loudly, hips rutting into the pillow. Kylo nuzzled his cheek, smiling as he felt Hux’s feet hook around his calves. Hux whimpered, back arching a bit so he could take Kylo deeper. He felt surrounded by him, wrapped up in love and safety and warmth that made his toes curl and his chest fuzzy. Kylo turned his hands over so Hux could intertwine their fingers, squeezing when he did so.

“I love you,” Kylo whispered in his ear, aiming for his prostate. Hux shuddered and gasped when he hit it, white hot pleasure racing up his spine. 

“I-I love you too… gods, Kylo…” Hux’s shoulders trembled in pleasure, breath hitching with every thrust. Kylo kissed his cheek, his temple, the curve of his jaw, as if he was trying to map out the contours of Hux’s face with his lips. Hux came with a trembling cry, overwhelmed from the loving embrace and deep, long strokes inside him. Kylo followed shortly after, groaning into the curve of Hux’s neck as he flooded him with sticky heat. Hux shivered, slowly catching his breath under Kylo. Kylo pulled out carefully, peppering kisses over Hux’s freckled shoulders and murmuring sweet nothings. Hux sighed happily, his lips curling in a smile.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Kylo murmured, shifting to lay beside him. Hux moved the soiled pillow and curled up against Kylo, pulling him in for a loving kiss. As they broke apart, the lights came back on and both laughed. Kylo stood to turn them off and returned to Hux by the fire, snuggling up with him and kissing him again. They both slowly drifted off to sleep, warm and content in each others’ arms.


End file.
